Rules
by midnighticeprincess
Summary: A Yusuke and Keiko fic. UPDATE! Chapter 5 is now up!
1. It all begins

Hey, I'm back! This time with a humor/romance story. My cousin's back here pretending to fall over from shock. This is the first time I've done a story that's not angst! Oh boy, I hope I'm good at this...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rules  
  
by:midnighticeprincess  
  
"Yusuke, wait up!"  
  
The boy who's name was being called didn't even bother to turn around. He already knew who it was.   
  
"Urameshi, come on!"  
  
Wait, that wasn't Kuwabara too, was it?  
  
Yusuke Urameshi turned around to be face to face with none other than Keiko and Kuwabara.   
  
'Yup, I knew it.'  
  
"What did you leave for? You left ten minutes before the bell rang! Can't you wait?!?"  
  
Yusuke knew this one by now. It was Keiko's famous 'Why did you leave early/skip school today?' speech.  
  
"I got bored, so I decided to leave. It's not like I missed anything"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
'Here we go again. Why can't she just leave me alone? Blah blah blah, that's all I hear right now. Why does she even care? She knows I'm not going to listen to her.'  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara watched on to his two friends with interest. It was what always happened. Keiko would yell at Yusuke for either skipping school/class or leaving early, and Yusuke would stand there rolling his eyes, or making faces. They looked good together. Now how could Kuwabara get them together...........   
  
'I know!' he suddenly thought. 'I could make them write notes to each other!!!' Kuwabara sweatdropped. Sometimes, even he had to admit he came up with the most stupid ideas. 'Oh yeah! I could ask Kurama! He's good at that kinda stuff!' (A/N: *falls over from shock* Kuwabara had a good idea!! Sorry Kuwabara fans, I couldn't resist that!)   
  
"Um...you guys?" Kuwabara suddenly said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" the other two responded.   
  
"Um...I think we should get going. Kurama and Hiei are probably waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Yusuke said.  
  
'Anything to get away from her right now!' he thought.  
  
And with that Yusuke ran off, Keiko in close pursuit.  
  
'Some people will never change.' Kuwabara thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Midnighticeprincess(MIP): And that marks the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it was short, and I'm also sorry Kurama and Hiei weren't in here. I'm trying my best!!! *breaks down crying*  
  
Ani(MIP's cousin):*rolls her eyes* She's crazy. Anyway, R&R please! Oh yeah, disclaimer. MIP? MIP!!!  
  
MIP:What???  
  
Ani:The disclaimer?  
  
MIP:Oh yeah. I don't own YYH. If I did, Kuwabara would exist no longer!! *maniacal laughter*  
  
Ani:*sweatdrop* I am not related to her....  
  
MIP:*is passed out from lack of air*  
  
Ani:*HUUUGE sweadrop* Just R&R, please. 


	2. Keiko's new experiance

MIP:Okay, me again. Since I didn't have Kurama and Hiei in the last chapter, I'll make them in this one!! I'll also try to make this longer.  
  
Ani:So she says. Have you seen her other storys. Waaay too short in my opinion.  
  
MIP:I told you, that's writer's block!!!  
  
Ani:Suure....  
  
MIP:Anyway, here we go.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama sat in his bedroom, patiently awaiting Yusuke and Kuwabara's arrival.   
  
'They're late, as usual. I guess it's to be expected, with Yusuke skipping class and Keiko's hour long lectures'  
  
Kurama cringed at the thought of Keiko's slap, which usually followed her lectures. Every member in the Reikai Tantei had experienced that slap, well, everyone minus Hiei. He never bothered Keiko. Kuwabara's too stupid to keep his mouth shut and Kurama happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
*Mini-Flashback*  
  
Keiko walked down the street. She was really nervous, after being jumped by that gang. She had managed to get away by slapping them all, but she was afraid one of them would follow her.  
  
Kurama saw Keiko down the street. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder to say hello....  
  
Keiko's first thought was that one of those creeps was following her again. Her first reaction was...well....not too good...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
*End Mini-Flashback*  
  
Kurama still remembered that slap. He had found out later she was nervous because she thought she was being followed. He forgave her, being the person he was. He wasn't the kind to carry a grudge....for too long at least.  
  
"Where are they?" Hiei suddenly growled. "They're fifteen minutes late!"  
  
"I think they're here now..."  
  
Hiei stopped and listened. Sure enough, there was yelling in the distance. Hiei sighed and shook his head. Most likely another of Keiko's lectures.  
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Kurama said, standing up.  
  
Minutes later, Kurama's door opened again to reveal Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and a yelling Keiko.  
  
Yusuke looked bored out of his mind. Their argument sounded somewhat like this:  
  
"Are you even listening Yusuke?"  
  
"Of course I'm listening Keiko, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're such a jerk sometimes; why do you act like that?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Why won't you just listen to me?!?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Hiei was growing tired of this.  
  
"Shut UP already! Don't you have anything better to do with your time than flirt with each other?"  
  
Everyone stared at Hiei in shock of his outburst.   
  
It was then Keiko realized what he said.  
  
Guess what?  
  
*SLAP*  
  
'Oh great.', thought Kurama. 'That did it. No one slaps Hiei.'  
  
Hiei looked...no, more like glared at Keiko.  
  
Keiko had a mixed look of shock and horror on her face.  
  
Everyone else remained still, waiting to jump at the last second if Hiei tried to do something drastic.  
  
"Don't EVER do something like that again. You're lucky I'm not in a killing mood right now. But I don't suggest trying that again."  
  
And with that, Keiko fainted in shock.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MIP:I know Hiei not killing Keiko was OOC, but I tried to make it fit him more. Did it? Do you think it was Hiei's character? Anyway, all standard disclaimers apply. Please R&R!!  
  
Ani:Please, before she drives me crazy!! 


	3. Koenma's Birthday Plans

MIP:Hey everyone, it's me, back for another chapter!  
  
Ani(sarcastically):Oh, yay. Should I be jumping for joy?  
  
MIP:Well, you should, cuz' I haven't updated in a while!!!  
  
Ani:Whatever.  
  
MIP:Let's see, in this chapter, Kuwabara stupidity, Hiei smart-alleckness, and minor Yusuke bashing. Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, after Keiko woke up and left and things finally started to calm down, they started to discuss why they were there in the first place.  
  
"As you know, Koenma's birthday is in two weeks. He's invited us to his party." Kurama started.  
  
"You called us here to tell us this? We already knew that!" Yusuke countered.  
  
"I wasn't finished Yusuke. Our problem is he's expecting a present from us, and I don't have the money for it. If I'm correct at assuming, none of you have money either, do you?"  
  
Everyone shook their head.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Yusuke said.   
  
After a good ten minutes of silence, Kuwabara finally spoke up.  
  
"We could make him a present!"  
  
"Baka, that has to be the stupidist idea you've ever had." Hiei stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make a present you need supplies, and if I'm correct at your ningen traditions, supplies cost money, which is something we don't have!"  
  
More silence......  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well....", Yusuke started. "There is another option, but I don't know if you guys would go through with it."  
  
"If it's stealing, it's out of the question Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"Dang."(A/N: Sorry, I would have Yusuke curse, but I wanna keep this fic G-rated. Kay?)  
  
"So.....why don't we just not get him a present?" Kuwabara stated.  
  
Everyone thought for a moment what would happen if they didn't get Koenma a present.  
  
"......I don't think so. We have to get him something." Yusuke stated.   
  
"So....."  
  
Botan appeared suddenly out of no where.  
  
"Hey guys! Koenma wants to see you immediatly!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MIP:That's the end of chapter 3. Sorta a cliffhanger, but not really. You can wait, can't you?  
  
Ani: Probably not. But if anyone comes and attacks you, I'll be standing watching, and laughing.  
  
MIP:Ani....you're so mean to me!!! *starts to wail really loud*  
  
Ani: She's just as bad as Serena!! R/R please!! 


	4. The Mission Named Halloween

MIP: Hey guys(and gals)! Sorry I took so long to update, but with school and everything....you know. Okay, so here we go, chapter 4!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rules  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: midnighticeprincess  
  
The Reikai Tantei walked into Koenma's office. The toddler greeted them.  
  
"As you four should know, this Thursday is my birthday. You all have been expected to attend my birthday party. And I'm expecting presents."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gulped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Koenma asked. "You look nervous."  
  
Kurama, thinking quickly as usual, came up with an excuse.  
  
"We're not nervous. We're just really exited to attend your party, that's all."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded quickly.   
  
Hiei, smirking, because he knew the really reason they were so nervous, replied with a "hn".  
  
Koenma looked at them suspisiously, then passed it off.   
  
"Well, I have a new case for you soon. It starts the day after my birthday party."  
  
Murmurs of "okay" were heard.  
  
The four exited the office without a word. Walking in the silence for a while, Kuwabara finally said,   
  
"Isn't the day after Koenma's birthday Halloween?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke Urameshi laid down on his bed soon after he got home. He reread the note in his hand:  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke:  
  
I'll be gone for a while.  
  
Take care!  
  
Hee hee...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
'Great.' Yusuke thought. 'Another mission. And this time on Halloween.'  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
The black haired teen almost fell off of his bed. Nevertheless, he got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Keiko. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to invite you to my Halloween party! As you know, it's this Friday."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Okay, thanks Yusuke!"   
  
And with that, she left.  
  
'Wait a second, there's a mission on Friday!!!!'  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
'Great, how am I gonna break it to Keiko that I can't come. I already told her I would.'  
  
That's when it hit him.  
  
No, literally.  
  
A piece a paper smacked him in the face.  
  
It read:  
  
On November 31, a classical concert!  
  
Tickets are very rare!  
  
Call for more information!  
  
'Hey.' Yusuke thought. 'Keiko would like this. I could get her tickets. Then she would forget about being mad at me.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MIP: Hey! Anyone who can figure out the trick I put in my story gets a free Yusuke plushie!!!!!  
  
Ani: It's easy, if you just think about it. 


	5. A visit to Keiko and Realization

MIP: Yay! WhiteMoonGoddess guessed it!!! *hands WhiteMoonGoddess a Yusuke plushie*   
  
*loooooong pause*  
  
MIP: Ah, what the heck. *hands all reviewers a Yusuke plushie* Okay, now Halloween's over, so I'm going to make it after the mission. Kay? Here we go!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yusuke Urameshi walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. He was on his way to Keiko's house, to tell her the mission was over.   
  
'I hope she's not too mad at me.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her house and rang the doorbell...  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
MIP: I am so evil...not! I'm not making a chapter that short, gosh...  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Keiko opened the door to see one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment...Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"...And where exactly were you on Halloween?"  
  
"Listen, Keiko I know I messed up but there was a mission and..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"But you asked me where I was; I was answering the question."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But listen, I saw this paper, for a concert, on November 31, and..."  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"What?!? Please don't tell me your..."  
  
"There is no such thing as November 31."  
  
"........oh."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
MIP: Okay, I'll end it there. NO!!! OU lost....35-7!! I can't believe it! My undefeated team is no longer undefeated!!! Stupid Kansas State!!  
  
Rei: Calm down, it's just football...sheesh. 


End file.
